This disclosure relates generally to hydrocarbon exploration and production, and in particular, to managing placement of wellbore tubulars in a borehole to facilitate hydrocarbon exploration and production.
A borehole may be drilled into the ground to explore and produce a hydrocarbon reservoir therein. This borehole may be referred to as the main or primary borehole. To further explore and/or increase production from the reservoir, one or more lateral boreholes may be drilled which branch from the main borehole. Such drilling extends the reach of the well into laterally displaced portions of the reservoir. During downhole operations, it may be necessary to separately and selectively enter the main and lateral boreholes with a wellbore tubular or tubulars. The wellbore tubulars, or tubing strings, can be used to establish flow or access paths in the multiple boreholes. For example, production strings can be guided to the main and lateral boreholes, and sealed, to provide fluid flow paths from the multiple boreholes into the primary well extending to the surface.
The principles of the present disclosure are directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations of the existing apparatus and processes for providing production access to multiple boreholes.